Changed
by SailorFreddy
Summary: Darien is cheating on me. The scouts are kicking me out. What's a girl to do? Not a Serena/Darien Fic


**Changed**

_Chapter One-What happened?  
_

* * *

(Serena is 18)

"Darien?" I saw a black-haired man sitting on the park bench. He almost looked like an angel. Almost.

"Darien!" I ran over and did something I never thought I'd do. I slapped him.

"How could you?" He had been kissing some slut. Wait, no. Oh please no.

"Raye?" I said. You…you betrayed me…I wanted to say, but I wouldn't let her see me weak.

"You bitch." Then, crying on the inside, confident on the outside, I walked away. No tears for me.

"Serena! Wait!" Darien said half-heartedly, "Oh come on! You can't stay away forever!"

Oh Darien. You just wait. You just wait…

**THE NEXT DAY**

Saturday. Good. I slammed my closet door open. Pink, purple, pink, school uniform, more pink. I took it all (except the school uniform) and dumped it in the trash. I kept a white tank and blue jeans, and put them on. It was time for a change. Holding my breath, I dove under my bed and just barely made it out of the mess alive, but found my old bear. I found the hole in the back, and pulled out $500.

I stepped inside the mall. Abercrombie? Too prep. American Eagle? Too boring. I walked around the mall until I found the perfect store.

Hot Topic.

I bought 4 band shirts, 3 corsets, a Joker shirt, and then 2 plain black shirts. I got 2 black skinny jeans, a pair in neon blue, green, and pink, some interesting skirts, and leggings. For shoes, I had 2 converses, black and orange, 3 flats, and high heels. Lastly, I got a hundred accessories. Then I decided to get my hair done. Meatballs are tiring. At the mall's hair salon, I got a black, shoulder length, layered cut. It looked sexy and different. I could barely recognize myself. So, I went home and got out my teddy bear again. I pit him down and changed into a My Chemical Romance shirt, black skinny jeans, orange converse, and two belts (one checkerboard and one orange), and some bracelets, necklaces, and a pair of earrings. Back to my bear, I took out a credit card. Mom gave it to me.

"You can use it once you turn 17, but only for important things." She had said.

"Important enough." I muttered.

I was driving around in my brand new black Porsche. I loved it! I opened my window and screamed!

"Whoo!!!" I got lots of stares, but I didn't care. I felt free. Free of Darien. Free of Parents. Free of everything!

I stopped at the arcade. Practically dancing in, I asked Andrew for a chocolate shake, but small, not large.

"On the house, for the beautiful woman." He said.

"Andrew, I never knew you where such a perv," I said giggling.

"Serena! I'm sorry…what did you do? I..I like it, umm…" Andrew kept babbling on. I motioned for him to shut up.

"Get me my shake and I'll explain." I said and laughed.

When Andrew came back, he sat next to me and told me to start talking.

"Okay, so I saw Darien kissing Raye in the park…slapped him…decided for a change…went shopping…got a car," I motioned outside, "let's see…umm yeah, and came here."

Andrew looked shocked.

"Wow, a Porsche? God, do you know how expensive those are? I mean, wow. Wait, did you say…Holy Shit Darien was cheating on you!!" He screamed.

"Calm down, yes he did. I don't mind, really." My communicator beeped just then.

"Serena, we have a scout meeting right now at Raye's," Lita said without looking at me.

"Got it," I said and rolled my eyes.

"Sorry Drew got to go." I ran outside and towards the temple.

At the door, I heard them talking. About me. I decided to eavesdrop.

"That Serena's got to go." Raye said.

"She is very irresponsible." Amy said.

"We'll need to take her broach and stuff," Mina said.

I quickly thought up a plan. Okay, here goes.

I ran across the street to a pizza place. I ordered a medium cheese. Seeing an apron and hat, I put them on. Time to deliver some pizza.

I was outside the door.

"Where is she? She's later than usual." Amy said.

I opened the door.

"Order some pizza? Cause I got this baby ready to go!" I said. Everyone had puzzled looks on their faces. None of them could recognize me!

"Um, we didn't order any-"Lita was cut off by Raye.

"Yah, we already paid, so thanks." Raye motioned for me to hand it over. Liar.

"Oh no you don't." I opened the box and took a bite.

"Hey! We're never ordering from you again." Mina said a snatched the box. I just noticed Darien was here. He took a slice.

"So, you have to pay." Raye responded by saying she already did.

"Your all liars." I said, taking off my hat and apron.

"Who are you?" Darien asked.

"Ah ha! You're from the Negaverse! I knew it!" Raye shouted. Amy did a scan on her computer.

"Yes, she has a source of power, but not evil. I fact, about the same amount as a sailor sco-" She was interrupted by Darien asking me to go outside. I did, and he followed.

"Hey, your kind of cute. Want to maybe go out?" He said.

"Darien, I finished with you yesterday."

He gasped as the scouts ran outside.

"Serena!" They all shouted together.

"So, let's begin the meeting!" I gathered everyone inside. We all sat down.

"Your very late." Amy said.

"Yes, yes, be responsible, all that shit. But, I have some news for you all first."

I turned to Darien.

"You've been cheating on me." I said, turning to Raye.

"You've been stealing my boyfriend."

I turned to Lita.

"You've been ignoring me at school." Then Mina.

"You've been avoiding me."

Finally Amy.

"And you've been plotting something."

I stood up and looked at everyone.

"You've all been talking about me behind my back."

They gasped and said that it's not true, and tried to change my mind.

"It doesn't matter, I quit. You where going to kick me out anyway." I began to leave.

"Wait! Give us your stuff!" Raye said, smirking.

"You know what? I don't think I will." And with that, I left.

Like it? Hate it?

Please Review.


End file.
